Horsin' Around House
The''' Horsin' Around House is the main set of the fictional in-universe '90s sitcom ''Horsin' Around''. It was the home to The Horse, Olivia, Ethan and Sabrina for all nine seasons of the show. Physical Appearance Background '''History The show was first pitched in the mid-1980's by comedian Herb Kazzaz to the executives of the ABC network while they were drunk, and the executives agreed to pick up the show. On Herb's insistence, ABC agreed to allow a fellow comedian and Herb's friend BoJack Horseman to be the lead role. The show was launched by ABC in 1987, and went off to a great start. For much of the late 80's and early 90's, Horsin' Around was a major success, to the point of regular guest appearances from various celebrities and major figures of the time, including wrestler Hulk Hogan, baseball player Jose Canseco, supermodel Cindy Crawfish, actress Erika Eleniak, O.J. Simpson defense attorney Barry Scheck, and even former first lady Nancy Reagan. Horsin' Around also made attempts to touch upon social issues, with some episodes discussing racism, drug use, and the Armenian Genocide. However, problems soon began to brew amongst the cast and crew. Lead actor BoJack Horseman began to drink, leading to a shift of attitude into a depressed cynical state, present as early as 1990. BoJack also began sleeping with several women around this time as well, including fellow actor Bradley Hitler-Smith's mother, resulting in his parents' marriage collapsing. Teen actress Joelle Clarke began to become jealous and eventually resent fellow child actress Sarah Lynn due to the attention the latter got. Sarah Lynn, whose parents were neglectful and abusive, sought affection and comfort in fellow cast and crew members but only got attention on set from Herb and hairstylist Sharona. This resulted in Sarah Lynn's chronic sense of loneliness, which would start to snowball after both Herb and Sharona would eventually be forced off the show’s team. By the early-mid 1990s, the show began to decline with the debut of rival sitcom Mr. Peanutbutter's House, which was a blatant ripoff of Horsin' Around, yet went on to be even more successful. Around this time, Herb was publicly revealed to be gay after being arrested in a public indecency string, resulting in conservative groups boycotting Horsin’ Around and calling for Herb’s termination. ABC wasted no time in terminating Herb, with executive Angela Diaz completely disarming BoJack’s attempts to stand up for Herb. Herb was then replaced by Danny Bananas as the showrunner. In 1994, not long after Herb’s termination, BoJack, feeling immense guilt from the ordeal, verbally attacked Sarah Lynn and Sharona out of anger, which leads a confused and hurt Sarah Lynn to drink a water bottle filled with vodka that belonged to BoJack. As a result, Sarah Lynn was forced to leave the show early that day, and Danny Bananas informed BoJack on the situation. BoJack pulls Sharona into his dressing room and then tells her Sarah Lynn got into the vodka, and that Danny knows he got it from her. Sharona defends herself and says it was BoJack's, but BoJack asks what difference it makes and that if he gets fired for this the show is over and everything he did was for nothing, including what he did to Herb. He tries to promise Sharona that if she takes the fall he can help her get a fresh start afterward, but when she tries to reject him and questions what happens if she says no, BoJack replies no one is asking her. The show eventually ended after nine seasons in 1996, and the cast largely went their separate ways after the show’s conclusion. Premise The show, which is set in Omro, Wisconsin, portrays a young bachelor horse-simply called The Horse. The Horse is forced to reevaluate his priorities when he agrees to raise three human children. They are Olivia the sensible oldest daughter, Ethan the nerdy middle son, and Sabrina the adorable youngest daughter. In the series finale, The Horse dies of a broken heart, because the children didn't appreciate him enough. They are then handed back over to Child Protective Services. Trivia * The house has two sets of stairs, much to the confusion of Diane. ** This is similar to many other real-life TV sitcom sets, which have stairs in both the living room and kitchen Category:Locations Category:Fictional Locations Category:Houses